


Pleasing A ‘God’

by MusicIsMyBoyfriend



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe (sorta), Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Sex, Angst, Bargaining, Biting, Blood Loss, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Depression, Drinking, Enemies to Lovers to Friends/Mates, Except Henry, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fix It Fic (sorta), Fluff, Gore, Homophobia, Homophobic Slurs, Jealousy, Kidnapping, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mating Claim, Minor Character Death, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Secrets, Sexual Bititng, Slow Burn, Smut, Stalking, Suicide Attempt, Swearing, Violence, face fucking, lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:52:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21589621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicIsMyBoyfriend/pseuds/MusicIsMyBoyfriend
Summary: Bill didn’t know what had compelled him to return home, he hadn’t thought of Derry in years much less wanted to go for a visit. But here he was in his hometown where things are strange as usual. He’s pretty sure he’s going insane because he’s seeing Pennywise but no children are dying.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Pennywise, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris
Comments: 7
Kudos: 335





	1. Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I fell down the rabbit hole that is Pennywise and Bill and honestly I love it. I thought up this fic and I know I have a million others to update and I will BUT I am dying to write this as well. I apologize for the delay in updates but life has been happening over here. We’ve had death, sickness, loved ones in jail, and home repairs to battle through. Thank you for those of you who are sticking it through you are the best. I’m going to try and update as often as I can. 
> 
> I do want to say that this fic is a slow burn but it’s a slow burn for like them getting to know and like each other. There will be rape and non con elements I will make sure that it is separate as best as I can. If you get uncomfortable at any time please stop reading and or skip ahead.

**E•mo•tion**

_noun_

  * _a natural instinctive state of mind deriving from one's circumstances, mood, or relationships with others_


  * instinctive or intuitive feeling as distinguished from reasoning or knowledge



**—————————**

Emotions were complicated, as a writer Bill had come to terms with it and _tried_ to convey emotions the best way he could in his novels. He didn’t always _succeed_ which was evident in scathing reviews and unhappy comments on Twitter. He reasoned that it wasn’t necessarily _his fault_ and he wasn’t sure why he knew that but he did. Reaching the ripe age of eighteen Bill had decided he needed to step away from his parents for the good of his own health. After Georgie died Bill had been shut out by his parents who were consumed with their grief. His own heart had aches for his brother too, he spent countless nights staring at the street with a crumpled and torn paper boat on his desk. The wax was crumbling off with time but there it sat waiting patiently for Georgie to come scoop it up with excitement and thank Bill before dashing out into the rain once more. Every glance at the boat caused a wave of pain and guilt to radiate through Bill’s body. 

Coming out of his stupor, only due to the school year, he reunited with his friends who tread carefully around him for the rest of the year. In a way Bill was grateful as he didn’t want to reminisce on his brother’s death but it had slowly begun to piss him off as time wore on. He wasn’t made of glass after all and his friends treated him like he might break at any moment. Finally he had had enough and snapped at his friends to just be _normal_ again for once. Richie had given him an apprehensive smile before nodding returning to his game at the arcade. Eddie had blinked owlishly a few times before nodding slowly rolling his eyes as he joined Richie loudly declaring he could best the taller in a game. Richie had snorted and taken the bet with a devilish glint in his eyes and a smile on his lips. Mike had patted his back with a smile squeezing his shoulder before he waved goodbye to the group getting back to the farm for his chores. As for Beverly and Ben they had smiled at Bill, Beverly muttered an apology before drawing him into a hug. Ben still new to the group and awkward about how he _and_ Bill—apparently— _both_ liked Beverly had just gave him a strained smile and a nod following Beverly outside as she excused herself for a smoke break. After that they had slowly returned to normal if not still a bit strained when they came to see Bill at his house. 

Moving away Bill had _forgotten_ just like the rest of the Losers—sans Mike of course who had opted to stay, for the sake of saving Derry if nothing else—leaving unresolved emotions and turmoil in his head. He didn’t understand _why_ he refused to pick up the phone and give his mom a ring or why he never really even _thought_ about his mother and father. How he never thought about _Georgie_. Going to therapy had proven fruitless. 

_“Now Bill tell about your childhood. Did you have many friends?”_

_Bill sat back in the plush leather chair as he thought about the question, he could seem to actually_ remember _any friends. He had a gauge_ feeling _that he had friends and he could faintly remember a rather loud kid with glasses. A small angry kid. A neat proper Jewish kid. A scared overweight newcomer. A beautiful redhead. A kind strong kid. He remembered taunting blue eyes and bling hair, wide shark like grins and loud disgusting belches but he could remember_ faces or names. 

_“Well I guess. Doesn’t everyone?” He has settled on looking at her with puzzlement._

_“Well yes usually as children we have several friends or people we see as friends but can you tell me about them?”_

_“No, I can’t really remember them.”_

_“You don’t...remember them?”_

_“Not really.”_

_There was silence in the room for a few beats, Bill moved his fingers to clutch at the chair squeezing tightly. His eyes glanced over the floral decorations adorning the wall, the large tapestry hanging in the center, the small bookshelves lined with knick knacks, and the soft lights illuminating the room._

_“How about your parents? What were they like?”_

_Once again Bill paused because he couldn’t_ remember _and he felt anger begin to bubble beneath his skin as he frantically searched his mind for_ something _to tell her. She was looking at him with expectant eyes and pursed lips, she was clicking her pen absently as she stared him down almost urging him to remember._

_“Distant. I can’t really seem to remember much of them.”_

_“Is it possible you have had head trauma? Or maybe you have suppressed your memories?”_

_He shook his head slowly at her because it wasn’t possible. He had a good health record, his doctor told him so. Sure he didn’t sleep some nights and probably drank too much coffee but he did was healthy. She frowned before glancing at her watch—there was still forty minutes left in their session—and looked back to Bill._

_“Well I think we should call it a wrap for today. See if you can dig up some old photos or something hmm?”_

_Bill tried not to let it affect him as he nodded his head numbly, he shook her hand and gave her a tight smile as he left the office with his head hung low. The ache in his chest the overwhelming sadness ate at him as he got into his car resting his head on the steering wheel. He couldn’t even get_ help. 

He hadn’t understood at the time, he didn’t know why he couldn’t remember his childhood. It hadn’t bothered him until now because he was only twenty-seven, who really thought about their childhood after they moved on and became and adult? After he had returned home, he decided to take a week to go home to Derry. He didn’t know what compelled him to book the tickets and make a reservation at the local inn but he _did._ He had called Audra over and explained that he was going to visit home for a week maybe more depending on how it went. She had understood and kissed him deeply requesting to spend one more night with him. He had nodded and fetched a bottle of wine and two glasses talking with her and enjoying the _familiarity_ of it. Soon their glasses were abandoned only partially full as they traded long slow kisses. They retreated to Bill’s bedroom shedding their clothes as the door clicked shut. He had touched every inch of her skin he could reach that night caressing her gently, she was especially tight around him. Her voice was high with pleasure as she cried out his name into the night, her body bucked and quivered against his as he brought her to completion before seeking his own release. That night he barely slept staring down the taunting red numbers on his alarm clock as they ticked down the minutes until he had to leave. Audra had slept with her head pillowed onto his chest breathing deep and even. She was beautiful but somehow it didn’t feel right, it had felt _good_ but he didn’t _enjoy_ himself. He never really _had_ and he always wondered why that was. He didn’t have an answer for it because once again he couldn’t _remember._ He clenched his fist in frustration and was grateful to be drawn out of his thoughts by his alarm. He gently woke Audra and wished her well, she had given him one last kiss and said if he showed up in town again to swing by. He had given her a tight smile and closed the door before getting ready. 

The plane ride there was rather uneventful in itself but the emotional rollercoaster Bill went through as he approached Derry had him _exhausted._ With each minute that they flew closer to Maine it felt like pressure was building in his head, it had begun to ache and he had requested water hoping to soothe the headache. It hadn’t helped his head and now he was stuck landing in a plane while having to pee with a skull splitting headache. Happy that he had splurged to get into first class he quickly exited the plane quickly finding himself in the bathrooms to relieve himself. His headache felt like it was at the most painful point as he relieved himself and he found his hand moving to brace himself against the wall. As he was sipping up his pants he realized his head was no longer throbbing and everything felt _familiar._

Making his way to the inn he sorted through the new/old memories of his childhood. He stared out the window catching the sunlight enjoying the warmth beating down on him grateful he picked an earlier flight rather than an evening flight. He passed old buildings and felt familiar memories start to creep in. He remembered his friends and parents now and with remembering came a more intense ache in his chest. Like he was being swallowed whole and suffocated. He laid the driver and grabbed his bags walking inside with a dazed expression. He felt nostalgic, heartbroken, angry, lonely, and _fearful._ A deep rooted fear prickled the back of his neck, he was exhausted as he grabbed his key. He entered the room and looked around blearily at the dark room, it felt like something— _someone—_ was watching him. He scanned the room once more and shook his head. 

“I’m too tired for this shit.” He muttered into the eerily silent air. 

His bags hit the floor with a loud sound that made him jump a bit, he ran his hands through his hair and shook his head. He was paranoid he felt like a meager teenager again and he hated it. He was an adult _man_ who wrote _horror novels_ for a living and here he was cowering in his hometown. All because of a clown. Bill fell back onto the bed with a sigh and scrubbed his face with his hands. How could just memories make him this tired? Wasn’t it sunny when he got here? Why was the room so dark? His eyes were closed and he took a deep breath before relaxing back into the comforter, he focused on deep even breaths and slowly slipped into a light doze that soon settled to slumber from the gentle rocking of the bed. 

**—————————**

Mike turned away from his book as he heard the gentle rattle of glass clacking against each other. It took him a moment to realize that his entire _house_ was shaking which meant the entire _town_ was shaking. He felt icy cold fear fill his veins as he spun around striding towards the window, the sky had gone from a beautiful sunny afternoon to dark storm clouds. He frowned and checked his watch and calendar noting that _no_ it had only been _seven_ years since they faced it not _twenty-seven._ His feet moved him automatically to the board he had which displayed all the information he had gathered and documented over the years. He frowned as he noticed the familiar pattern beginning to roll over the town. The dark cold feeling of Derry, Derry that was cloaked in storm clouds and full of nasty people. 

Shaking his head he reached up shakily and grabbed a notebook from his top shelf. It held all of the Losers numbers, he hoped they were still current as he had crossed out a few and rewritten new ones as time went on and accidents and crazy exes happened. He settled in the chair next to the phone and set the notebook down, he couldn’t call _yet_ as there was no evidence of _It_ but there was a strong possibility. He decided to wait a week and see how things developed, if any kids-he stopped abruptly and swallowed. Did he have to wait for a child to _die_ just to call them back? Would they come if he just had a _hunch_ on the fact that It was back and he had an _idea_ of how to kill the monster? 

Bill. He could call Bill, when they were kids he had lost Georgie so he _knew_ the pain of losing someone directly to this _monster_ so he would come or at least hear Mike out. He had to. As he reached for the phone he hesitated, he remembered that time in the sewers with startling clarity. How Bill had shot It—who had been disguised as Georgie—how the monster had transformed and wanted to take _Bill_ and only _Bill_ in exchange for the rest of their freedom and the towns freedom. At least for that cycle. Mike wasn’t sure just how long It would have left them— _Derry—_ alone. Would Bill keep his promise or would he cuss Mike out and hang up on him? He needed evidence, a sign of some sort before he drug anyone else into this mess. There was no point in raising the whole town if it was just a freak incident, he didn’t hold my faith in it but it was all he _had_ to hold onto. 

**—————————**

Deep beneath the town of Derry rumbled an ancient presence, one eye opened as he felt _him_ again. There was a deep rumbling purr from within his chest as he twisted and contorted to his full size stretching his limbs. His maw stretched in a wide grin as he soaked in the beautiful sweet _fear_ that perfumed the air. He felt his hunger increase the closer _he_ got and his excitement grew. _He_ was home early and that pleased him deeply. Sniffing the air once more he jerked and began to climb out of the large cavern his body twisting and moving into his smaller form of a clown. He strolled through the Neibolt house to the front door peering outside as the clouds rolled in. The city had stopped shaking as he was smaller now and didn’t want to alert _him_ too soon. 

He waited with barely contained glee drool beginning to drip down his bottom lip. His eyes faded from the bright mischievous blue to the sinister orange that struck delicious _fear_ into his prey. Finally _he_ settled, he made his move entering the room peering at him from the shadows. He had grown so handsome, tall, muscled, and _brave._ It barely contained the pleased rumble in his chest as he thought of the beautiful delicious emotions that thrummed beneath _his_ skin and filled the air with a rich delicious aroma. 

**—————————**

Bill sat up suddenly gasping as he was jerked from the awful nightmare. His skin was covered in a light sheen and he was breathing hard as he looked around the room. He stopped his breath catching in his chest as he settled on bright orange eyes. 

“Welcome Home Billy Boy, I've missed you!” 


	2. Home Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike was on alert yet there hadn’t been any missing kids. There weren’t any red balloons taunting him. But there was something lurking in the town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is rape/non con elements about to happen in this chapter along with a death.

**De•sire**

_ noun _

  * _a strong feeling of wanting to have something or wishing for something to happen._



Ice filled his veins, his chest felt tight, he was frozen to the spot, and he was  _ terrified.  _ The room was so dark it felt like it was suffocating him, as if the darkness was  _ something  _ rather than just shadows. The though made Bill sit up abruptly keeping eye contact with It, besides the glimmering orangish-yellow eyes he noticed the pearly white teeth that shine brightly, just slightly sharp and intimidating. He couldn’t make out much else besides that and it only increased his fear which in the end he supposed was the point of it all. To toy with him until he was too terrified to function, with every second that his fear built the yellow faded to orange and orange faded to blue. Finally It emerged from the shadows when his eyes were a captivating blue and flashed Bill a smile. 

“For seven  _ years  _ I’ve been craving you...thinking of you...missing you. Oh how I’ve missed you Billy.” It crooned at him striding closer to the bed. “I thought you would make me wait so much longer Bill...but you’re  _ here. _ ” 

There seemed to be a note of awe in his voice and a gloved hand reached out skimming over his legs. Bill flinched and pulled his legs to his chest, It frowned at this and fixed Bill with a look. The author felt a blush start to rise to his cheeks as he refused to make eye contact with the creature, he obeyed still and let his arms fall back to supporting him on the bed of me leg extended while the other was still bent at the knee. This seemed to be enough to appease It which Bill was grateful for, until It’s hand began to wander from his ankle up towards his knee. He sat rigid and still watching the white gloved hand skim over his jeans, crawl along the inside of his thigh gripping the flesh there. He then moved on skipping past his dick to press against the center of Bill’s chest. 

He hesitantly laid down and watched Pennywise and he stared down at Bill, there was hunger in his eyes but they weren’t yellow like when he was terrorizing someone. They were still an attractive shade of blue, his teeth had changed as well, becoming less sharp and jagged and more like his own. His head was swirling with emotions and he felt his body reacting to the touches and stares but he also  _ knew  _ that It was a killer. That It had killed  _ his brother _ when he was a kid and now here he was in his hotel room about to possibly rape him. Bill wasn’t sure if it qualifies as rape as he knew a part of him wanted it just like he had when he was a kid. When It has him held in the sewers and offered to take Bill and only Bill in exchange for his friends. They hadn’t taken the deal but part of him had made peace with it—at thirteen even—that he would lay his life to the side to save his friends. Back then he hadn’t quite understood everything, how he was excited yet terrified. Why he felt his heart race and his cheeks heat. Now though he knew and it made his chest and cheeks redder as he tore his eyes from It’s. 

“How I’ve wanted you.” He whispered. 

His hand had slipped underneath Bill’s shirt skimming over the faint lines of muscle there. His hand caressed his chest and brushed across his nipple, he paused there using his thumb to tease his left nipple to a hardened bud. He then moved his hand over to pinch and tease the other to the same state. Bill’s breath stuttered as he worms away a bit and weakly pushes at It’s wrist to send a message but hopefully not piss the creature off. It chuckled softly and instead straddled Bill’s hips and gathered his wrists together. He pinned them against the headboard and a rope tangled around his wrists pinning them to the headboard. 

“I still mean it Bill. Let me have you forever.” He whispered. 

Bill swallowed heavily watching with fearful eyes as It reached down to his jeans opening them and sliding them down his hips to rest at his mid thigh. His blue eyes glanced down at his body and he chuckled softly white gloved hands caressing his thighs. His cock wasn’t fully hard but he was about half way there. His hips jerked as It gave them a squeeze, his hands moved across Bill’s body with ease. He paused before he settled his hands on Bill again and took off his gloves. One hand wrapped around the base of his cock while the other gripped his hip tightly. Bill swallowed as he watched the creature move above him, he felt equal parts fear and arousal and it made his dick twitch in It’s grasp. 

He squeezed his eyes shut as turned his head to the side unsure of how he wanted to feel about everything. The touching felt  _ good.  _ He enjoyed it wanted more, but he also knew this creature was killer. That he ate people for fun and feasted on their emotions. This was the clown who terrorized his friends and taken his brother from him. He let out a choked cry as It’s sucked the head of his dick into his mouth, his hips bucked up before he drilled and felt hot shame rolling over his body. His cheeks burned and he kept his eyes shut tight fist clenched where they were pinned against the headboard. He could feel It’s tongue glide over the flesh teasingly, one hand kept his hips pinned to the bed. The other worked over what was left that he hadn’t worked into his mouth quite yet. Blunt teeth sunk into Bill’s bottom lip as he tried to keep quiet fighting against his body’s reaction to enjoy it. Warm pleasure pooled in his belly as hard as he fought against the feeling. Hot tears dripped down his cheeks and over his chin, dropped onto his chest and he whined softly. 

It chuckled darkly before swallowing Bill’s cock down to the base, his laugh vibrates the flesh which also has Bill crying out sharply. It’s hands settled on his hips keeping them against the bed as he worked. His tongue swirled around the head, on the sensitive underside, and across the sensitive slit on the head. He hollowed his cheeks and bobbed his head with vigor, Bill felt his back arching and he could hear the soft sounds coming from him but he couldn’t  _ help  _ it. His wrists were slowly being rubbed raw and he writhed, he opened his eyes finally and they settled on It. His eyes widened as he watched the creature, when It had noticed Bill’s eyes on him he had begun to move faster. His head bobbed in Bill’s lap with an intense speed, it was a wonderfully strange experience. 

It’s mouth although hot and wet also sent shivers down his spine, it kept him on edge as his hips tried to buck up into his mouth. He could feel an orgasm approaching and his face burned bright red as he but into his arm to muffle the noises he was beginning to make. One hand left his hip to wrap around his cock flicking his wrist with ease, Bill cries out louder at this his body fighting less and less. He felt hot with embarrassment and shame but it was outweighed by arousal and pleasure. 

Sharp teeth nipped at his sensitive thighs, purple marks began to bloom across them with each time It moved onto a fresh patch of skin. He would switch between sucking the head and pumping the rest or sucking and biting marks into Bill’s thighs. The author struggled on the bed fighting internally about how his body reacted while fighting physically as well as he could against the creature. Embarrassing and loud moans still slipped from his lips, his shirt was dark with tears on his chest and his eyes were wide and red. It felt a sense of pride at being the one to cause Bill to look so delicious. Finally he too mercy on Bill and swallowed him down to the base again. 

The young adult’s hops jerked up into It’s mouth a few times before he was arching his back and groaning through an orgasm. His body felt  _ exhausted  _ as he fell back against the bed, panting heavily. It was watching him with fascinated eyes, he licks dober his lips and swallowed once more before rising from the bed again. He freed Bill’s wrists and chuckled as said man yanked his pants back up fixing him with a glare. 

“You can’t just  _ do  _ that.” He argued weakly. 

“Don't you want your friend to live? The one in the library? I just want a friend Billy. It’s why I took Georgie.” 

Bill felt his blood run cold before red hot anger burned through his veins. He had been rubbing his wrists as he listened steadily growing worried for his friend, now he looked at Pennywise with an angry look. His face was dark a deep frown adorning his features. Why was this demonic creature toying with him? Was he really so bored that toying with a mortal is what he considered fun? Sparkling blue eyes watching him as he tried to make sense of the emotional wreckage air was putting him through. 

“Leave.” He whispered hoarsely. 

Blue eyes stared him down, a long string of saliva dropped from his lip and he was making a strange sort of noise. It was a deep sort of growl that came from his chest. Bill felt himself shrink down against the bed and avert his eyes. His fingers smoothed over his wrists and winced softly. There was a loud pop as if someone had over filled a balloon and then It was gone. 

**—————————**

Mike was on high alert now, he checked for missing posters religiously. It had been two days since the storm now and he hadn’t noticed anyone who had gone missing...yet. No balloons had plagued him. Not one vision of his parents burning. Yet it still felt dangerous around Derry. He poured over his notes and found no leads or evidence of It’s early return. After two days of being on edge and searching for any sign of the clown Mike had begun to give up. To chalk it up to chance and forget about it but still be observant. 

He was returning to the library after running around town, his arms were full of more books and papers. He settled the books and papers on the desk with a soft sigh, he glanced around and noticed that no one was in the building besides him. He walked along the shambles of books carefully sliding them amongst their place in the library. His mind was absent from the task instead thinking about the town. The energy crackling in the air over the two days he had been observing. Children still played in the streets and there hadn’t been any storms since the first day either. 

He had noticed more people around the old bookshop but otherwise he wasn’t too awfully concerned by it. He looked up as he heard the click of the door and he peered around the shelf looking for the person entering the library but noticed nothing. He frowned when he noticed that no one in the doorways before continuing to slide the books on the shelves. Even if It  _ has  _ returned Mike wasn’t sure what could wake him so soon. He was supposed to be asleep for another  _ twenty  _ years if he had woken again. How were they supposed to defeat it? He had only begun to find the Ritual and even then he wasn’t entirely sure he could get all of his friends on board if he could even get them in Derry. He swallowed heavily as he realized that he might just have to be facing a demonic clown on his  _ own.  _

“I thought I told you to get the fuck out of my town.” 

Mike shivered as he heard the voice wash over him. He was frozen in place for a moment as he felt the sharp point of a blade pressed against the small of his back. 

“Yet you still haven’t left huh? Shoulda torched this place. I would have been doing this town a favor.” 

Mike stayed still trying to think of a way to get out of the situation. There wasn’t really anyway for him to safely get out of such a situation without being harmed. His mind was also preoccupied with the information that Bowers had escaped which meant that It had woken up.  _ Why?  _

“Why are you here Bowers? I thought we settled this when we were kids.” He replied keeping his voice even and level. 

“How you pushed me down the sewers you little faggot? Yeah I remember that shit. All those dead kids I was surrounded with. I haven’t stopped plotting my revenge on you and  _ oh  _ will it be sweet.” 

Henry had moved the knife from his back to rest against his throat. His front pressed against Mike’s back completely, the shorter of the two could feel a hard length pressed against him. He squeezed his eyes shut and stayed calm. 

“I wish I had rammed that spike through your skull. I would have never been locked up Mike. It’s all your fault.” 

The blade bit into his skin and he hissed as he felt warm blood drip down to his shirt. The cut was so minor but it was an implication of what was to come. Mike realized then that his death would be the end, that he wouldn’t get to warn his friends or even his hometown about this monster. His death meant Henry was free to terrorize with It and murder the innocent. 

**—————————**

It had been two days since Bill had arrived here and he was beginning to wonder if he really was crazy. After It had disappeared Bill hadn’t spotted him again not had he spotted any missing posters or balloons floating around town. He visited old parks and made his way to the quarry but it all felt strange without his childhood friends. Rather than happy memories he was plagued by the clown. His haunting voice and piercing yellowish orange eyes were etched into his mind. Carved there with a vengeance that made it depressing to be home. He had almost given up deciding to instead spend the time secluded in his hotel before he remembered  _ the library.  _

Ben had frequented the library when he first moved to Derry taking comfort in the books around him when he didn’t have friends. As they had grown older Mike had also taken solace in the library as well. He had researched the town and helped the other Losers put together the prices of the puzzle that was Pennywise the Dancing Clown. He shook his head of those thoughts and his feet carried him to the library. He quietly opened the door not wanting to draw attention to himself but noticed it was a futile effort as it seemed deserted. He frowned and took a few steps before he stopped hearing faint whispering. 

He felt the prickle of fear raising the hairs on the back of his neck as he realized that It might be here. He took small calculated steps peering around shelves stopping as he saw a man with long blonde hair and tight blue scrub like clothing. There was another man with black hair and skin pressed against the shelf with a knife against his throat. Bill finally realized that the man pressed against the bookshelf was  _ Mike  _ and the man pressing against him was  _ Henry.  _ He stopped and looked around grabbing an old axe from a display. He wasn’t thinking as he moved closer swinging the axe now. He squeezed his eyes shut as he heard the sickening sound of the axe splitting open Henry’s skull. 

His body went limp against Mike’s sliding down to the floor, Bill let go of the axe and breathed heavily wiping the blood that had splattered against him face. It just smeared it across his features but he seemed satisfied. Henry was now awkwardly slumped on the floor with an axe in his head and blood beginning to pool underneath his head. Mike turned sharply ready to attack whoever had hauled Henry off of him. He froze and stared at Bill with wide eyes. 

“Bill?” He asked softly still apprehensive. 

“Mike. Yeah it’s me.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know Henry came and he went. Who cares he was psycho anyway!


	3. Be A Good Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike and Bill contemplate their options for awhile. Feeling overwhelmed and wanting time to decide Bill makes his way back to his room. He has a guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! I’m really excited for how this fic is unfolding!

**Fate**

_ noun  _

  * _the development of events beyond a person's control, regarded as determined by a supernatural power_



Bill’s head  _ ached _ and he vaguely wondered if he would ever experience a day without a headache again. His mind was an endless barrage of deadlines, childhood memories, emotions, and secrets. As he stared at Mike he was unsure of what to reveal and what to keep to himself. They had cleaned up the library and discreetly disposed of Henry before Mike had offered him lunch. He agreed even though he felt like he might throw up the black coffee he drank for breakfast. Upstairs was nice and warm and cozy, there were stacks of books littering the floors and shelves that made Bill’s eyebrows raise. 

He felt a faint smile as he looked and spotted one or two of his own books thrown into the mix. Mike’s eyes watched him as he wandered around the house, his fingers skimmed over pages and gently turned books over as he weighed his options. He felt silly knowing that Mike could tell he was stalling rather than truly taking an interest in his friends life. He followed some sort of strange  _ feeling  _ that he should come home to Derry, in the two days he had been home he had been raped by a clown and killed his childhood bully. He winced at the thought and clenched his fist where it rested on top of an old worn book about Derry’s history. He felt torn about telling Mike of his encounters with Pennywise, after all he wasn’t killing  _ yet.  _ He was just shadowing Bill through town, he would occasionally make his appearance clear and known to Bill. His deep blue eyes would pin him from across a room and his lips would be wet with spit as he giggled softly watching Bill with hungry eyes. Then just as quickly as he appeared he was gone with a loud pop. Bill had stopped jumping after the second appearance. He wondered if they should call the other Losers. It seems like Stan would know what to do in this situation but that’s silly because he was the unspoken leader of their group not Stanley. He sure wishes he was here for the support though and the dead pan humor that helped to pull him out of his daze. 

“Do we call the others?” 

Bill faltered glancing over st Mike somewhat suspiciously, was it really Mike or was it Pennywise manipulating him? He frowned and closed his eyes shaking his head— _ no  _ he knew that was Mike because  _ Pennywise  _ looks at him like he wants to devour him. Mike only looks concerned, his eyes are open and understanding. Bill wants to crumble then, to break down and cry about everything to Mike. It’s all so stupid and complicated and he didn’t understand what was  _ wrong  _ with him. You don’t lust after the being that terrorized you and your friends and  _ killed _ your brother yet here he was in his hometown thinking about It in the dark hours of the night when he was alone in his hotel room. He blushes faintly and ran a hand through his hair. 

Do they call the others? What would be the  _ point?  _ Had  _ Mike  _ seen Pennywise yet? What good would uprooting everyone else do at this point? He shook his head and sighed before drilling and throwing a glance over at Mike. He had moved from watching Bill pace around his house to his kitchen fixing himself a cup of tea and a sandwich. There didn’t seem to be an issue  _ yet  _ and that’s where Bill faltered. No one was dead.  _ Yet.  _ But did they have to wait for someone to die to take action? Bill knew Pennywise was awake he was just keeping that information to himself. Just as he opened his mouth to respond to Mike he stopped eyes catching bright blue. Mike has turned to face him raising his eyebrows in question as Bill stared behind him. It seemed as though he was staring at Mike’s forehead, he reached up and wiped it before taking another drink but Bill hadn’t stopped looking. It stood behind Mike casually leaning against the counter with a sharp grin. Bill felt himself rooted to the spot as Pennywise maintained he contact with Bill looming behind Mike, he didn’t seem ready to eat Mike alive. He seemed like he was trying to get Bill to understand something. 

Was he about to make his first kill? 

**—————————**

Richie frowned as looked down at the bills in his hands. There was a small envelope amongst the pile that made Richie pause. He stared perplexed at the best writing and pursed his lips going through the pile once more. Electric bill, internet bill, phone bill, Eddie’s car payment, and an two invitations. Yes they were still there. He plucked it out of the others and set the rest down staring at the looping gold lettering. He opened the invitation and read the card inside. 

**_Mr Richard Tozier_ **

**_You are cordially invited to the wedding of_ **

**_Beverly Marsh_ **

**_and_ **

**_Ben Hanscom_ **

**_On June 19th, 1996_ **

_ Beverly Marsh. Ben Hanscom.  _ How did he know those names? He set the card down and picked up the stack of bills opening them before he paid them off of his laptop subtracting as he went. He snorted as he closed the laptop shaking his head fondly as he shredded the papers. Mentally checking off his list of paying bills he let the wedding invitation slip his mind as he entered Eddie’s study with a wide grin. Eddie sat at the desk with a pair of glasses on his nose, he was frowning at his screen at the moment and Richie felt his heart beat a little faster. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the wrinkles by Eddie’s eye. 

“You know if you do that too long your face is gonna get stuck like that. I’ll still love you of course but honestly what would your mother think?” 

Eddie rolled his eyes and turned pressing a fleeting kiss to Richie’s lips turning back to the numbers in front of him. “Unlike  _ some people  _ I have a real job that requires more than two brain cells.”

Richie made a wounded noise and moved his kisses to Eddie’s neck sucking a deep bruise into the skin. Eddie yelped and slapped him away with a scowl. “Richie! I have to look presentable! No one is going to listen to me if I have a hickey on my neck like a fucking teenager. God why the fuck do I ever think you’ve grown up since you can  _ legally  _ drink alcohol now?!” 

Richie had laughed loudly at that pressing a wet kiss to Eddie’s cheek with a goofy grin. “I can’t help it. The glasses. I get why you can’t stop asking for my dick now. They really are doing it for me.” 

“Richie you don’t even  _ wear _ your glasses when we have sex.” 

Rather than answer Richie turned the chair around and brought him into an actual kiss. Eddie sighed softly into it moving his hands go grab the front of Richie’s awful flamingo printed Hawaiian shirt as he let the kiss continue for a few moments. Finally they broke free and that’s when the invitation decided to make itself known in Richie’s mind again. 

“So weddings-“

“What?!”

“Were invited to one.” He finished with a roll of his eyes. 

“No were not. No one likes you enough to tolerate you at their wedding.” 

He strolled into the kitchen snatching Eddie’s up waving it at him with a wry grin. Eddie grabbed it from him tearing the envelope open. Inside was an invitation an R.S.V.P and an additional card with a menu choice and seat preference. Eddie snorted and decided to fill out both before Richie could mortify—now just  _ who  _ were Beverly Marsh and Ben Hanscom? He frowned and set the invitation down opening Richie’s laptop, he quickly searched both names and his eyebrows rose as an article popped up. 

_ A Duo ‘Designed’ In Heaven  _

_ Benjamin Hanscom and Beverly Marsh announce they are engaged to be married. Successful and handsome architect Benjamin, more casually known as Ben, has shared a long term relationship with famous fashion designer Beverly Marsh. The two are meant to wed June 19th of this year in a private ceremony with friends and family. What a wedding it will be! _

Eddie stopped reading and turned to Richie with furrowed brows and a frown on his face. He could faintly recall the names being familiar but he couldn’t recall any faces. He couldn’t hear their voices or remember being around them but he  _ knew  _ them. Somehow. 

“Richie do you know how we know them?” 

“Not at all.” He said with a shrug turning to face Eddie. “I assumed you would know smart guy.” 

**—————————**

Bill finally tore his eyes away from startling blue and took a breath focusing more clearly on Mike. He had finished his drink and set it down picking up his sandwich to take large bite. He vanished without a pop this time and that’s how Bill knew he was the only one who was aware of Pennywise and his early return. 

“No. Let’s research. Tell me what you’ve learned.” Bill answered finally. 

Mike took another bite and moved over towards the far wall gesturing to the top as he swallowed loudly. There was a picture of large black spikes that made a sort of cage in the middle of the room. It was sketched out so the lines were rough and slightly smeared but Bill could get the gist of the image. 

“It is...other worldly.” Mike began finishing off the sandwich wiping crumbs along his shirt. “A god or sorts—supernatural. He has powers and feeds off of emotions, the taunting and eating is just a game. To strike fear into his prey. He doesn’t  _ need _ to eat flesh but it’s terrifying to have happen to someone.” 

Bill felt another dose of anger burning his veins as he thought of It toying with his little brother. How he had torn off his little brother’s arm and cruelly torn his family apart in the process. He knew that It didn’t care, he was centuries old at least. One meager human family isn’t going to make a difference in his time but it hurt him. Now he had this odd courting ritual going on with It and It that made his head throb painfully. 

“Okay does it say anything about the emotions?” 

Bill was desperate to see if there was something that would appease It and let them go freely. Somewhere deep down Bill knew the plan was foolish to put so much faith in. It had told him twice now that if he gave himself up his friends could go free. A being as old and wise as It wanting  _ him _ , it made a slightly pleasant tingle bloom in his chest at the thought. He hadn’t been good enough for his parents but he was good enough for It. He stilled and furrowed his eyebrows as the thought settled in his head. 

“Well since he’s not from the same essence and construct we are he doesn’t need to rest and eat like we do and how often we do. I mean there isn’t exactly brooks written on the guy!” 

Bill nodded and blew out a breath settling his hands on the table with a heavy sigh. There was so much to unpack here and so much to consider. They didn’t  _ know  _ if It would keep his word and let everyone live. As for if Bill decides he would what would be in It’s care be like anyway? Would he have to live in the sewers then? Could he convince it to live on the  _ surface? Why  _ would he convince It to live on the surface? He could study the creature, there was another pro to the situation. Only if he wasn’t mmediately devoured by the creature. There were too many loose ends and unknowns for Bill to in good conscious make a decision. He shot a tired look Mike’s way and yawned overwhelmed by everything that had happened. 

“I think I’m gonna go take a nap Mike. This is too much man, I’ve only been here for two days and now Henry is back? I hope I don’t run into anyone  _ else  _ in that gang.” Bill said with a glance out of the window. 

He noticed that around Mike his stutter was gone, just as it was before he came to Derry. He only stuttered in front of It. He was afraid. It showed through the horribly chunky worlds and broken syllables as he struggled to get the words out of his traitorous throat whenever he was faced with the creature. It made him feel cowardly and that made him angry. He didn’t need another emotion to pile on to the already jumbled mess It left his head in. Mike had bid him goodbye and asked that he call when he arrived at the inn. He had waved him off but nodded in agreement making his way back as thoughts and feelings roamed and plagued his head. He needed answers and the only way to get answers was to ask questions. 

Once he had rung Mike and let him know that ‘ _ No Patrick wasn’t waiting for me in my room with a lighter and a can of hairspray. Yes I’ll see you tomorrow.’  _ before he was ambling through his room. He snatched up a notepad resting on the desk that was provided in the small room and began to write out a series of questions that he was going to ask the creature. He wasn’t going to be stupid this time. He made a mental note to stop by a store and buy some galoshes and some rubber pants for his trek. As he finished the last question he felt as if he weren’t alone. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath through his nose curious if It was there or if one of his goons had managed to break into his room. 

“Hiya Bill.” It cheered. 

Bill tensed looking over his shoulder with a frown. It stood there leaning against the wall. His normally grayish colored suit was pristine and white this time as were his gloves. He looked cleaner, more well put together than before. His eyes were yellow now and that made Bill curious as to when and how the eyes changed. He wrote that down too before fully facing his guest. 

“Wuh-wuh-why me?” 

Pennywise cocked his head to the side almost like a curious puppy fixing Bill with a gaze. His eyes were soft even with the harsh and startling yellow coloring them. 

“Why you? Why not!” He laughed. 

Bill could feel himself getting frustrated and frowned even more deeply than before, the clown took note of this. 

**—————————**

“Don’t you want to be good for me Billy?” 

That struck a chord deep within Bill’s brain, it intrigued him and he tried to hide his interest. It was a silly thing to do as he could  _ taste  _ every emotion radiating off of Bill and it was  _ delicious.  _ He pinned the smaller man with his gaze and took a few steps closer. He watched Bill’s Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed and the frustration in the room changed to  _ fear.  _ The taste was delicious but not what he wanted to taste. He wanted to taste it again. 

“Guh-guh- _ fuck-good _ for you?” Bill inquired. 

“Good boys get rewards Bill.” 

There it was again. He grinned and eyed Bill hungrily before looking away to step around the room. He didn’t want him to be  _ scared  _ once more. 

“Wuh-wuh-what reward would be worth e-e-enough to not  _ k-uh-kill  _ you right now? You took my fuh-fuh-fucking brother from me! You duh-du-destroyed my f-f-family!” 

Anger settled over the room and Pennywise frowned. This is  _ not  _ what he wanted, he turned to Bill and shrugged. If Bill didn’t want to abide by his rules he could simply devour the boy. He  _ wanted  _ Bill to play along but he couldn’t  _ force  _ him to. He had grown into such a handsome man, he lost his stutter—but it was  _ back  _ and it was  _ wonderful— _ that had plagued him as a child, and he was now a successful author. It was impressive to witness how Bill had taken the trauma and heartbreak he had forced the boy through and turned it into a career. The rest of his friends learned nothing, they went back to the very things that had frightened them as children. But not Billy boy. Beverly had almost fallen into the hands of another abusive man, Stanley had almost killed himself without Mike, Richie and Eddie had never separated—due to  _ fear— _ but Bill. He had written and made people pay  _ him  _ to glimpse into his broken mind. Finding that out had pleased him to no end, so much so his desires had drawn Bill home  _ twenty  _ years early. 

“I’m not the one with questions Bill. You are.” 

The young author seemed to falter realizing that he didn’t really have the upper hand here. Not anymore. He seemed hesitant still but looked at him with a calculating gaze. Measuring each step he took, every breath he drew, and each sound he made. It was amusing really, humans got so caught up in the  _ reasons  _ behind everything. The ties in  _ family  _ and such. It seemed absurd to him, if Georgie had grown old and died, he still would have  _ died  _ so what difference did it make  _ when  _ he died? He would still be  _ gone  _ either way. Finally he stopped in front of Bill and gave him a smile enjoying the touch of fear to the air. 

“Huh-huh-how am I s-s-supposed to be g-guh-good?” 

Interest. Excitement. Lust. It was almost tangible in the air, sweet and delicious. So much more so than the sharp tang of fear. He settled his eyes on Bill’s lips licking his own with interest. He looked back to Bill’s eyes and almost groaned as he saw the pieces slowly fall into place for Bill. It was cute the way his shy curiosity perfumed the room, his arousal was growing heavier though and  _ that  _ pleased him. 

“On your knees.” 

Bill blinked flushing as he looked at the floor with a questioning glance. The air was tense for a moment and crackled with energy, Pennywise purred softly as he waited for Bill to obey. His eyes darted between his notebook and the floor weighing the options he had. He could do what was asked and get his answers or he could try and fight. Pennywise was sure he would could cave but was prepared for a fight if it became necessary. His mouth split into a victorious grin as Bill moved from the chair to kneel on the floor. He kept his head down and hot shame rolled off of him in waves. The clown couldn’t help but chuckle as he noticed this, he ran his gloved hand across Bill’s jaw rubbing his thumb over Bill’s lips next. 

“Delicious.” He murmured before deft white gloved fingers picked up the notebook that laid on the table. 

“Be good and I’ll answer all of your questions. Be bad and I’ll  _ eat _ you.” 

Sharp fear sliced through the air and It purred again, a deep rumble from his chest as he let the notebook fall back onto the table with a loud noise. Bill flinched but kept his eyes trained on Pennywise. There was clear interest in them and that made him continue on, he tilted Bill’s head back and smirked. 

“Open up.” 

His mouth opened after a few moments and Pennywise’s eyebrows raised at how soon the young man obeyed but he didn’t say anything. One hand moved to grasp his cock pulling it from the tight confines of his pants. Bill’s eyes followed his movements and he squirmed slightly from where he was settled on the floor. One hand was wrapped around Bill’s jaw the other holding his cock right in front of Bill’s lips. 

“Good Bill.” 

He rubbed the head against Bill’s bottom lip and licked his own in hunger, he then slowly pushed his hips forward letting his cock rest on Bill’s tongue. He growled softly in surprise as Bill moved on his own now sucking the tip gently. A loud breath left the clowns lungs as he watched Bill move. He opened his mouth further and caressed his tongue across the firm flesh swallowing around the thickness. 

**—————————**

Bill felt his cheeks burning bright red with embarrassment, his knees were beginning to ache from kneeling on the hardwood, and his jaw aches already from the girth and heaviness of the cock in his mouth. He moved his tongue across the flesh finding himself  _ wanting  _ to please the creature. Not just for the answers he was so desperate for now but because  _ he enjoyed it.  _ He moaned softly around It’s dick swallowing the spit that had started to drip down his lips. He felt desire burning hot in his belly when It gave him compliments. He found himself  _ craving  _ the positivity the appreciation of him. It fueled his ego and satisfied that broken part of him that hard learned to live without  _ praise _ and  _ approval _ . Having it again made him dizzy with desire and weak with want. 

Feeling bolder now he gently moved Pennywise’s gloved hand from the base of his cock and wrapped his own hand around it. He pumped what he couldn’t yet fit in his mouth and make the most delicious slurping and gagging sounds. They were loud in the otherwise silent room, the only other noise that reached his ears were the heavy breaths that began to grow ragged with each passing minute. He pulled off for a moment swallowing all the excess spit and pre-cum before he opened his mouth once more slowly working down the flesh until he felt the blunt head pressing against the back of his throat. 

“So good for me Bill.” His voice growled deep with arousal. 

He moaned around his cock and bobbed his head in earnest trying to fish another compliment from the creature. He drilled as he felt the smooth silken gloved hand pry his away. He then felt one hand press under his jaw his thumb stroking the skin there while the other tangled in his hair and held him still. 

“Be good.” He purred before drawing his hips back. 

Bill’s eyes widened before he listened and stayed still as Pennywise thrust forward with a soft groan. It made a blossom of pride burn in his chest as he listened to the clown above him slowly fall apart because of  _ him.  _ It was an intoxicating feeling that thrummed beneath his skin and fueled him. It lessened the ache in his jaw and the pain of the hard floors. It’s hips moved in a steady rhythm his balls smacking against Bill’s chin with each thrust. His cock head hit against the back of his throat before sliding down his throat with each deep thrust in. He could  _ feel  _ every solid inch of the thick cock in his mouth and it made him moan wantonly looking up with tear filled glassy blue eyes. 

It’s eyes were blue now as he looked down at Bill, they were brilliant but they were  _ dark.  _ Bill groaned as he realized that  _ he  _ was the reason they were so dark and that was enough for him to realize his own cock was hard and straining against his jeans. His eyes widened as It pushed his hips forward his mouth and throat full now with It’s thick cock. The creature held him there for a few moments and Bill could feel the hot burn of tears building in his eyes. He couldn’t breathe but he didn’t care happy to stay here and listen to anything Pennywise said. He was simple and Bill wasn’t sure if that was for him or if it was because of the creatures nature. Finally he let go and Bill pulled off taking in a few greedy mouthfuls of air. 

“You are such a good boy Bill. But we’re not done yet.” 

Blinking the tears from his eyes he looked up and gasped softly as the grip in his hair returned pulling his head back. Bill’s mouth dropped open as he gasped in pain, his back arched to lean into the grip helping to lessen the pain slightly. It smiled as he fed his cock in between Bill’s parted lips groaning as Bill’s tongue smoothed over the flesh. Rather than using his hips It used the grip in his hair to manipulate his head along the thick flesh and he choked and moaned trying to please the creature as best he could. Saliva was dripping down his chin and his eyes watered as the clown switched between rolling his hips and using his grip to fuck into his mouth. He whimpered as he was forced down to the base, It’s cock twitches as he came down Bill’s throat with a loud growl. He let the author go and chuckled as he fell onto his hands and knees swallowing mouthfuls of air. His hand moved down to press against his own erection and his cheeks were hot with embarrassment. 

He felt small as he was pinned by the clowns gaze, he was ashamed to be turned on by such a lewd and taboo thing. He was hard from blowing his brothers  _ murderer  _ and he wanted  _ more.  _ Stunning blue eyes danced with mischief as predator watched prey with a wry smile. 

“Would you like some help with that Bill?” 

Bill felt his body shiver with desire and flush with arousal as he nodded shamefully refusing to meet the curious eyes. He gasped as he felt hands smoothing over his sides and down his hips squeezing them before deft fingers crept to the front and opening the restrictive jeans for him. He gasped as he felt his jeans yanked down over the swell of his ass cheeks along with his boxers. Bill kept his eyes trained forward and clenched his fists where they had been previously lying flat against the floor. His knees still hurt from kneeling before and he was exhausted from the tidal wave of various emotions that kept washing over him. 

Two silk covered hands spread his cheeks and a warm wet tongue lapped over his hole. He gasped and his cock twitched where it strained beneath his stomach. As It leaned in again and pressed his tongue more firmly against the flesh Bill whined and moved his hips back in a silent request. He felt more so than he heard the chuckle as the tip of his tongue pressed inside of him. One hand moved from holding his cheek to wrapping around his cock jerking him in slow even movements. Bill let his head fall between his shoulders breathing heavily as he savored the strong grip on his ass cheek, the tongue pressing inside of him, and a firm grip on his cock. He moved his hips with It’s ministrations hearing as his breathing turned ragged and his voice when higher in pitch. Soft whines left his lips and he could feel his toes curl in his shoes. 

_ “Fuck.”  _ He moaned slamming his fist into the floor. 

Pennywise sped the hand on Bill’s cock up letting his other hand slip from his asscheek to smooth over his back. He pressed firmly between Bill’s shoulderblades until he gave in and his front collapsed against the floor with a loud  _ thump.  _ His tongue was pressed deep inside him the tip teasing his sweet spot enough to rile him up but not enough to actually give him  _ real _ pleasure from it. 

The hand on his dick was tight and fast and it made Bill whine, It’s tongue pressed deeper inside of him finally pressing properly against his sweet spot. He cried out and jerked in It’s grasp thick ropes of cum falling to the floor as his body fought to keep him upright. It grinned as he took mercy on the young human and helped him sit upright once more. 

“Good boy.” He growled softly tracing over Bill’s lips again. “Your questions?” 

“Why are you awake early?” 

“For you Bill.” 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh the cliff hanger!!!!!


	4. Decisoins and Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike doesn't want Bill alone in case Pennywise is really back while Bill had to juggle his secret relationship with a demonic clown and get answers as to why he is in said relationship. Stanley recevied his invitation and some unwanted memories while Eddie gets to the bottom of just who this Beverly Marsh and Ben Hanscom are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying my story! I am personally super excited to be getting this out to you all.
> 
> There is a possibly bad scene later on for others.

**Grat·i·tude**

_noun_

  * _the quality of being thankful; readiness to show appreciation for and to return kindness._



Mike smiled faintly as he looked down at the envelope, the off white color stood out against the others and made him feel warm with hope. There in loopy curved lettering was his name and address, up in the right hand corner was the names of his old friends. He felt a tear slide down his cheek as he held the card close to him taking a breath before he tore it open. The R.S.V.P. stared back at him and he grabbed a pen filling it out with a wide grin. He couldn’t believe they were getting married, he wondered if the other Losers had also gotten an invitation then. He moved to grab the phone only to hesitate as he remembered the situation he and Bill were in. 

Was It really back? He felt a shiver roll down his spine at the memories of the summer the clown had chased and terrorized them as children. He felt cold and icy with fear as he remembered the manic look in Henry’s eyes when he could chase them, the raw hunger in his voice when he said he wanted to kill him just this morning. His eyes slipped shut and he took a deep breath going over everything in his head once more. There hadn’t been a single poster, not a whisper in the wind of a missing child, not a single red balloon, and not a single terrifying vision. His mind wandered then to Bill, what did he think of the whole situation? Would he be safe if It was lurking around Derry again? Setting down the card he grabbed his coat and keys deciding he didn’t want Bill in the local inn anymore. What if It was torturing him right now?

  
  


Bill whined loudly flexing his fingers against his thighs, his face was flushed as was his chest and his arms ached from holding his legs up for so long but it was _so_ worth it. Pennywise was sat between his legs at the foot of the bed, he had Bill positioned right at the edge with his ass nearly off of the bed. Bill’s arms were tucked under his knees as he held them close to his chest. It’s tongue was pressing deep inside of him easing him open slowly, it burned but only slightly as he worked. It’s own hands were tightly holding Bill’s asscheeks apart squeezing every so often when he would pull back to look at Bill. His eyes would dart from the wide lust blown eyes to his heaving flushed chest to his wet pucker and he would groan low and possessive before leaning in again to slowly wreck Bill again. 

The young author was panting now his body burning with the need to chase his orgasm, Pennywise would work him close to the edge letting him dance to where he thought he might fall only to take it away from him again. He felt frustrated tears start to build behind his eyes as he was brought to the edge again only to be brought back down again. He focused on the other with glassy unfocused eyes and was sure he was seeing things now, from the lack of orgasm no doubt. Pennywise seemed to be clad in his usual garb but upon closer inspection Bill realised that _no_ he wasn’t wearing a dirty clown costume anymore. It was a neat white suit with blood red accents on it. He felt his mind go blank before he was pulled back to reality by a warm wet mouth wrapping around his dick and the burn of a finger pressing into him, he moaned rather loudly and pressed back against him with a grateful whine. The ancient being purred pleased as he smoothed his tongue over the taut flesh, he could feel Bill’s cock twitch with the desire to cum and it only spurred him on. He pressed a second finger in with the first and scissored them inside the young lithe body watching as he arched up and cried out with pleasure. He curled his fingers and pressed them against the tender and sensitive prostate pushing Bill over the edge as he swallowed him to the base. 

Bill panted heavily as It gently eased his fingers out of him and pulled off of his cock with a wet pop. It made his dick jerk in excitement and he felt his cheeks flush as the other chuckled at him. He ran a hand through his sweaty hair and opened his mouth to ask when he would _actually_ get to interrogate the creature instead of being distracted by orgasms but was stopped by said creature pressing a hand over his mouth. He growled softly and his blue eyes darted around the room before he let go of Bill and seemingly disappeared into the shadows. Bill didn’t know how he knew but he knew that It wasn’t actually gone from the room and the behavior puzzled him. He reached down and grabbed his boxers and jeans sliding them on with a puzzled frown. Pulling on his shirt he was gifted with an answer in the form of his door opening as Mike strode in. 

“I don’t want you to stay here.” Mike said firmly crossing his arms over his chest. 

Bill snorted, turning to face his old friend with a quired brow. “And just why would that be?”

He noticed that his stuttering was now gone again when he was with Mike and briefly wondered if It had a _kink_ for his stutter before he blushed heavily. After all he was beginning to think of this whole thing as normal but that wasn’t _okay_ because this was his _brother’s murderer_ not just some hook up and what was _wrong_ with him? He shook his head only to realize the odd way it might look to Mike. The other man was watching him with a slightly apprehensive expression before he realized that he had to respond still. 

“What if It really is back? I think there is safety in numbers. What if he tries to use his powers to trick us?”

Bill hesitated as he did have a valid point but more than that Bill wondered just how far those powers reached. He cursed himself internally again as he was _supposed_ to be getting answers and instead he found himself on his back or knees. He ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath trying to consider his options. There was some part of him--a part that felt _unfamiliar_ and _odd--_ that wanted him to stay in the hotel, the part that wanted him to stay with It. Another part of him saw the logic and reasoning that Mike showed with his questions and they were valid, but if It had wanted to strike one of them down by now he would of. Wouldn’t he? 

“We don’t _know_ It is back, we just know that he might be back.” Bill argued. 

“So you’re willing to risk your life because I only have a suspicion that he is back?”

“I’m not risking my _life_ Mike-”

“You’re letting It get you alone if you don’t come with me! I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Bill hesitated and looked at Mike with a weary expression, he felt exhausted already from lying to his friend but he knew he could properly get answers from Pennywise if Mike was there. He didn’t even know if Pennywise would make himself known if he was at Mike’s house, not to mention the orgasms he would be potentially giving up. It was a delicate situation now and Bill wasn’t sure which step to take and in what direction anymore. Pennywise had said he had woken up for _him_ and there was a severe lack of children that were dying. Which was good. 

“I’ve already paid to be here for the week.” He settled on but even as it left his mouth he knew it was a weak excuse. 

Mike stopped and stared at him _hard_ for a minute or two. His expression was hard to read and it made Bill want to fidget where he stood and apologize even though he hadn’t really done anything wrong. “Alright Bill.” was all he said before he left the room and shut the door. 

Bill stood there and stared at the door willing it to open again and for Mike to be on the other side, he wanted to apologize for his lying and explain what was going on but he knew he couldn't and that fact was slowly killing him. He felt like he was drowning slowly and he felt alone in that moment. He was pulled from his thoughts by two arms wrapping around his middle possessively and sharp teeth against his shoulder. 

“Good boy Bill.” His voice, it was _deeper_ now. 

**—————————**

Stan had almost tossed his straight into the trash when he had spotted the invitation amidst his mail. He plucked it from the stack and stared at it with searching and curious eyes wondering if they had somehow mixed up his name and address with some other Stanley Uris. He snorted at the thought and began to think of _who_ would send him a wedding invitation. There was Michelle and Stacy in his bird watching club but Michelle had been married for five years already and Stacy had just began her relationship with Tom. He made his way upstairs to where his beer was half finished--interrupted by the delivery of his package--and his hot bath was drawn with steam still curling into the air. There was Patty from synagogue but she was seeing her neighbor who usually sat next to her. That left Marcia from the grocery store but she just went through a messy break up. His eyes finally flicked to the upper left hand corner and his frown deepened as he recognized the names but he could _remember_ anything. 

He set down the invitation and picked up his beer finishing the glass before he shed his robe and slipped into the hot water of his bath and sighed relaxing back into the warm waters. He reached to the side and pulled out a stack of books carefully shuffling through them with a bored expression. He had read most of the books but faltered as he came across an old album. He flicked open the pages and felt his mind begin to stir as he looked over the young faces in the pictures. His eyes lingered on a young black man who was in most of the pictures with him. He felt not only his heart twitch with remembrance but his mind as well as he stared at the smiling faces. The red headed girl--Beverly his mind supplied-- was the one to send the invitation. She was marrying the plump one--Ben--and the one he was now remembering was _Mike._ His heart clenched with a deep rooted ache and his chest hurt. He remembered Mike now and he felt _awful_ for ever forgetting the love of his life. Hot tears rolled down his slender cheeks and he sniffled softly clutching the book to his chest. He had left Derry--had left _Mike--_ without a second thought, he hadn’t cared about anyone else he had just wanted to leave that craphole town. Now that he was gone and he had forgotten everyone he loved, especially forgetting Mike chilled him to the core. 

His hands shook as he desperately grabbed for the glass of beer only to find it empty. He cried softly as the glass shattered against the ground. He stared at the pieces his tears blurred his vision as he grasped one of the pieces staring at it in the light. He supposed it all made sense now that he thought about it. The crippling feeling of being alone, the desire to stay home, the near constant ache in his chest, the feeling that something-- _someone--_ was missing from his life and, the _nightmares._ He was tired of sleepless nights and longing for someone to curl up with in bed. He was tired of never fitting in and feeling like he belonged because he never really did belong. He turned the glass and looked at the sharp edge with a weary smile. If he hadn’t been so selfish he could have been happy by now, instead he had been so ready to leave Derry behind he left his reason to live and to love behind. He didn’t know if seeing Mike again was a possibility, it had been so long. He had moved so far away...he found it ironic that every year around this time he found himself plagued by how alone he was. How dreadful everything would seem in his life and how isolated he really was would come to a head and he would want to end it. He longed for a way out and maybe tonight was finally his night. 

He settled back against the tub and stared at the ceiling with a frown on his lips and an ache deep in his heart. It felt like he was slowly unable to breathe the longer he sat there, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. It hurt, as he knew it would but he didn't mind the pain as he watched the once clear water start to turn pink. His blood swirled through the water and slowly started to stain in darker and darker, he thought it was almost beautiful as he sunk further into the water letting go of the glass. It fell to the bottom of the tub with a soft noise and Stan felt exhausted. He let his eyes close and curled into the warm water as it he began to feel so much colder. 

**—————————**

Eddie had stared at Richie before grabbing his phone and dialing the phone number that reflected back at him from the card. It rang a few times before a soft voice finally filtered through the other line. He felt himself pause as he recognized the voice and his head began to hurt a bit as he tried to remember _where_ the voice sounded familiar. 

“-Marsh oh i mean Hanscom Designs how may I help you?”

“Excuse me is this Beverly Marsh?” 

“Yes this is she how may I-”

“I think you may have accidently sent me and my partner wedding invitations-”

“Eddie!?” Eddie Kaspbrak?”

Eddie paused as he felt like he was hit by a truck then backed over. The world shifted and he frantically pressed the phone into a worried Richie’s hands as he settled his hands against the counter. Richie put the phone on speaker and Beverly hadn’t stopped yet.

“Oh my goodness I didn’t think the invites would actually make it to the Losers! It was just a shot in the dark but now you’re _calling me-_ Ben! Come here it’s Eddie!”

Richie was staring at the phone like it grew legs as Eddie rubbed his temples as he was assaulted with thoughts of Beverly Marsh. Countless memories of Ben shyly flirting with her, her and Richie sneaking out for cigarettes, and her sassy attitude made his head throb. He looked at Richie who seemed to be going through something similar as Ben joined them on the phone. 

“Eddie is that really you?”

“Get a load of these guys.” He muttered quietly before straightening and clearing his throat. “Yeah it’s me.”

“Eddie it’s so good to hear from you. I didn’t think that I would hear back from any of you. Wait you said you and your partner. Who is your partner?”

“Ben are you still an elephant?”

Eddie snorted as Richie finally chimed in a classic shit eating grin plastered across his lips. He could hear both Bev and Ben gasp as they heard Richie pipe up.

“You Eddie Kaspbrak are dating Richie _‘Trashmouth’_ Tozier _!?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always comments kudos and requests are welcome and appreciated. See you next time!


	5. A Death, A Call, A Plan, and an Orgasm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patty needs to return Stan’s binoculars when she stumbles across a horrific scene, desperate for help she calls the only person Stan says will help. Meanwhile Eddie and Richie debate how to see Beverly and Ben when Eddie gets a phone call. During all of this Bill and Pennywise have some alone time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter another series of events! Thank you all for reading!

**God**

**_noun_ **

_noun:_ **_God_ ** _; noun:_ **_god_ ** _; plural noun:_ **_gods_ ** _; plural noun:_ **_the gods_ **

  * _(in Christianity and other monotheistic religions) the creator and ruler of the universe and source of all moral authority; the supreme being._


  * (in certain other religions) a superhuman being or spirit worshiped as having power over nature or human fortunes; a deity.


  * an image, idol, animal, or other object worshiped as divine or symbolizing a god.


  * used as a conventional personification of fate.


  * an adored, admired, or influential person.


  * a thing accorded the supreme importance appropriate to a god.



Patty fussed with the hem of her skirt as she carefully made her way up the porch steps of Stan’s house. She held his bird watching binoculars case tightly in one hand and kept her hat on with the other bracing against the brisk wind. It cooled her cheeks twin spots of red blooming on them, her nose was also bright red from the cold. She raised her hand—the one holding her hat—to knock on the door and cursed as the wind blew and knocked her hat off into the house. She faltered as she noticed the cracked open door and frowned. Stan _never_ left his door open, he always went inside shut the door and locked it. _Always._ She rushed inside her eyes darting around frantically, she set the binoculars on the table by the door carrying on as she didn’t see anything. She glanced at the clock, it was about the time Stan _should_ have been done with his evening bath. With careful steps she walked upstairs where the bathroom door was _also_ cracked. She felt fear began to grip her heart, she could feel her own pulse racing beneath her skin as she pushed open the door and gasped holding her hands or her mouth in shock. She quickly dig her phone from her pocket frantically dialing as she ran to him. There was the sound of glass breaking beneath her feet but she paid it no kind. She snatched the towel from the rack and wrapped it around Stan’s arm as she hurriedly told the operator where she was and what was wrong. Stan’s eyes weakly moved to hers and his lips pulled down into a confused frown. Patty had put the operator on speaker and was gently smoothing Stan’s curls from his face. 

“Stan? Can you hear me? Hey listen keep you eyes open okay? Talk to me here. I came by to drop off your binoculars, I didn’t mean to intrude. Oh Stan what happened? Why didn’t you call me? Or Stacy? Michelle? Oh Stanley.” Tears built behind her eyes as she watched him, she felt a small bit of satisfaction as she saw the surprise and hint of guilt touch his eyes. 

She cared for Stan, at one point she had even had feelings for him. She had been working up the courage to ask him on a date, they were going out as a group and he had told them all over a beer that he was gay. Patty had promptly lost the courage she had been working up and instead smiled and told him he’d find someone worth putting up with someday. He had paused then—as if stunned—before he _snorted_ and shook his head before agreeing with her with a hesitant smile. She didn’t get it then, what had happened there and she still didn’t but she suspected this had something to do with it. She felt helpless as she waited with him gently encouraging him to talk. He gave a faint series of hums and mumbles back to her words and she took it because it was _something._ As the paramedics came up the stairs and crowded into the bathroom Stanley looked at Patty and seemed for a moment about his wits completely. He stared at her with intense eyes and a firm pressed line of his lips. There were tears building behind his own eyes, they were full of pain and regret and _want._ Patty felt the ache she could only imagine Stan felt before he spoke clearly for the first time. 

“Mike Hanlon.” He whispered. 

His voice was _raw_ with emotion as he curled in on himself with a soft whimper after saying the name. His eyes were faded and glassy now and the paramedics were ushering her out of the way. She stared after him with a furrowed brow and pursed lips before she was pulled away to explain what had happened. The name slipped her mind. 

**—————————**

Mike frowned as he made his way back to his house, he didn’t like how Bill was acting. It was like he was hiding something and that was unsettling. What if he had just bickered with _It_ and Bill was actually already dead? His steps faltered and he shook his head taking the last few steps to his car. He climbed in and gripped the steering wheel tightly taking a deep breath. Bill wasn’t _dead_ he was just being stupid. It was this town. He just needed to _show_ Bill what he had learned and he would understand and help. Mike knew he would. He quickly made his way home and upstairs discarding his coat hastily. He had just begun to gather the root when his phone rang. It had to be Bill. He crossed the space in short eager steps grabbing the phone and answering quickly. 

“Hello? Bill?” 

“Uhm no is this...Mike Hanlon?” 

The voice was so shy and hesitant, as if they didn’t know _who_ they were talking to. Which is absurd because she just said his _name._

“Who is this?”

“I’m Patty, I’m the friend of Stanley.”

_Stanley._ Mike’s world stopped as he heard that name. His heart sped up and ached at the same time making his hand came up to his chest and rubbed absently at the spot. 

“Stanley Uris?” 

“Yes. This is Mike Hanlon then?”

“Yes! Ah yes that’s me. What uh what happened? Why are you calling me? How didn’t you find me actually.”

There was a small laugh that sounded almost disbelieving and slightly hysterical. He imagined she had just as many questions for him and he felt a bit rude, he was about to apologize when she spoke again. 

“Stan...tried to kill himself today. He had left his binoculars and that was strange because he never forgets them. Well I was returning them and I noticed his door was open which again it _never_ is just _open._ So I came inside, because I was so worried you see. I came inside and went upstairs and he was-he was in the bathtub-“ her voice cut off into a sob before she tried to continue her voice cracking with emotion. “In the bathtub and bloody. I called the ambulance and they took him to the hospital. I’m here now and I’m waiting but he had said your name before he was taken. As for how I found you I looked in Stan’s contacts and tried the phone number. I’m sorry he had just said your name so...softly and with so much care I had to to try.”

Mike sagged against the kitchen counter and took a deep breath as as the information hit him. He hadn’t forgotten Stanley, he couldn’t _ever_ forget Stanley, but he didn’t focus on him anymore. It had hurt too much to know the next time he saw Stan would be when they had to face their demons _at forty years old._ By then Stan surely would have settled with someone and Mike would have lost his chance. He remembered vividly how badly Stan had wanted to leave, he had packed up almost as soon as he was of age and Mike understood but it _hurt._ Now knowing Stan has kept tabs on _him—_ well kept his phone number but _still_ —rocked him to his core. 

“Where uhm where are you?” 

“Atlanta, Georgia.” 

**—————————**

“Where are you two settled up at?” Ben asked hovering next to Beverly by the phone. 

She was rubbing her temples but she had a wide smile on her face as they spoke with Eddie and Richie. Her wrapped an arm around her shoulder and squeezed her softly pressing a kiss into her pinned up red hair. She squeezed his hand gently and gave him a warm smile. 

“We’re in New York actually, Eds drives fancy people in his fancy car.” Richie teased. 

He was standing behind Eddie who was holding the phone in front of him. He had hooked his chin over Eddie’s shoulder and pressed a wet and sloppy kiss to Eddie’s cheek. The shorter man rolled his eyes with a fond smile laying his arm over one of Richie’s that was wrapped around his waist. 

“Well what are you doing Rich?” 

“Well Mrs. Marsh I am a _very_ talented Disk Jockey thank you.” 

Richie was met with a snort from his two friends and he smiled letting go of Eddie in favor of making his way to the fringe grabbing out a beer offering one to Eddie. The brunette smiled and shook his head carrying the phone conversation into the living room. 

“You know we will have to get together before the wedding. You two should come out here, we have the room to put you up for a little bit. Provided it’s just the uh...two of you.” Eddie said the end of his sentence hanging awkwardly in the air as he cringed. 

“We don’t have any kids Eddie.” Beverly chuckled softly casting a glance at Ben who shrugged back at her. “It sounds like a plan. Well get back to you on the details in a bit.” 

“That’s fine I’m getting another call anyway. I’ll talk to you later.” He hung up before answering the other phone call quickly. “Hello this is Edward Kaspbrak speaking.” 

He could hear Richie cackling off in the distance at his greeting but laid him no mind as he listened to the voice on the other end of the phone. It sounded so familiar. 

“Hey Eddie! I’m so glad I got you I was worried this wouldn’t be your number.” 

“Who is this?” 

“It’s Mike. From Derry.” 

“Mike...from Derry. Derry...Maine?” His voice was hushed as if he was scared of the answer. He knew that name and he knew that town and he didn’t want _anything_ to do with this phone call anymore. 

“Yes I-do you remember Stanley?” 

_Stanley Uris._ He flinched as he thought of a tall curly haired Jewish boy with a kind smile and a warm heart. He thought of the scared boy he had become the summer It terrorized them and he shook his head vigorously clutching the phone tightly. 

“Yes I remember him.” 

“Well he almost died. He’s in the hospital now. Can you come see him? I’m leaving tomorrow. He needs his friends Eddie.” 

Eddie faltered and bit his lip harshly casting a glance at Richie who was settled at the island bar in their kitchen with his laptop complaining a new playlist. He didn’t want to go see Stanley because this couldn’t just be cheering up an old friend. This was a friend he didn’t even remember until now, a friend who had been terrorized by a demonic clown-

“Eddie this isn’t the first time he’s done this. Patty said that a while back when Ben—do you remember Ben Hanscom? Him and Bever-“

“Beverly Marsh are getting married yeah. We just R.S.V.P’d to their wedding. And tentative plans to see each other soon. I suppose it will be sooner than expected.” 

“Well back when they wrote the article on Ben and Beverly Stan had done this again. Please Eddie, we weren’t there for him then but we can be now.” 

Eddie stopped then and downcast his eyes biting his lip harshly. He remembered being down in the sewers, when Stanley had been left and It had bitten his face. He remembered Stan’s terrified screams and the cracks in his voice. 

“Yeah uh Rich and I will be there. See you tomorrow.” 

“Richie? Richie’s with you?” 

“Uhm yeah we’re kind of engaged.” 

**—————————**

Bill felt tears start to slip down his cheeks and he whined softly his limbs beginning to ache. His arms hurt from being stuck behind his back for so long and the leather of the belt dug into his arms painfully. His thighs burned with effort and his skin was coated in a light sheen of sweat. His movements stuttered as It’s hand spread across his abdomen, he then slid his hand over to curl his long fingers around Bill’s hip. His thumb stroked the sharp bone there a smile gracing his features as he watched Bill with deep and captivating blue eyes. The young author blushed under his gaze and bit his lip as he continued to bounce in It’s lap. His lips parted so soft sound of pleasure could escape from between them, his back was a rigid line and he worked himself in a smooth steady pace. 

Pennywise smirked as he watched Bill move and he felt his cock twitch inside the warm wet heat that was _William Denbrough_ as the young author settled in his lap to grind his hips in small circles his mouth dropping open beautifully. He felt the insatiable urge to press his thumb against his tongue. He moved his free hand—the one that wasn’t on Bill’s hip—and cupped his jaw smoothing his thumb over his plump bottom lip. He grinned and pressed his thumb inside and Bill much to It’s delight wrapped his lips around the digit sucking gently as he watched It with hooded and lust darkened eyes. To Pennywise he looked delicious above him and he could do this for eternity but he could feel and taste Bill’s desperation and wanted to please his lover.

He extracted his thumb from Bill’s mouth and chuckled at the pout he received in return but ultimately ignored it in favor of undoing the belt binding Bill’s arms. He dropped it to the floor and lifted the human from his cock who whined quite loudly in protest. 

“None of that Bill.” he began leaning in to nip at his ribs gently. “Be good.” He purred. 

Bill gave one last whine of disapproval before he was moved to lay on his back. His legs fell open easily and Pennywise settled between them with ease smoothing his hands over the strong thighs. Bill watched him with dark and needy eyes panting softly with want. He hadn't expected to find himself in this position, laying here with his brothers murderer—an ancient _God_ no less—and wanting every second of it. Every touch only made him want more, every kiss pushed him further into the enigma that was It. He was pale skinned all over, the pure white that was like a ghost or a piece of paper. He was toned surprisingly, but then again Bill supposed it was a lot of work to terrorize and manipulate a whole town, and his skin was softer than Bill had expected. 

His cock was long and thick and it made Bill shiver with delight. He eagerly encouraged him to continue his own cock leaking with excitement. Pennywise pressed his cock inside of Bill with a low groan one hand tightly holding onto his hip the other wrapped around the base of his cock. One of Bill’s hands teased his nipple the other wrapped loosely around his cock. It’s eyes flicked between his face and where his cock disappeared inside of him. Bill felt his face flush red and he bit his lip working his hand faster over his cock. Pennywise was now fully seated inside of him and groaned softly as he settled his other hand on Bill’s other hip. The authors eyes widened and he bit his lip in a coy smile his breathing picking up as It’s hips drew back. 

He cried out arching his back as It’s drive his hips back in _hard._ He kept a firm grip on Bill’s hips as he set a punishing pace pistoning his hips hard and fast into Bill grunting softly whenever Bill would tighten around him. Bill’s hand moved furiously on his cock soft cries of pleasure leaving his lips. His body was slick with sweat now and he was hot but he didn’t care instead enjoying the toe curling pleasure the blunt head of It’s cock teasing his sweet spot. He let go of his cock to pull his legs up to his chest wailing as the angle pushed It’s cock deeper inside of him. He couldn’t stop himself now moans and cries slipping from his lips as he squeezed his eyes shut. Every thrust made him jerk with pleasure and he could hear himself babbling but he didn’t care anymore. 

“Fuck oh fuck oh I’m so close. Please don’t stop!”

Pennywise leaned in close then and nipped his ear before growing softly in his ear. “I didn’t plan to Little Buddy.” 

Bill didn’t think it was possible but It began to move his hips _faster_ each thrust hard and precise. His back arched off the bed and he cried out loudly as his body seized as his orgasm overtook him. He yelled hoarsely as he was finally allowed the release he had been held on the edge of for so long. Pennywise grunted above him and leaned down to sink his teeth into Bill’s shoulder as he shoved his cock as deep inside Bill as he could thick ropes of cum painting the authors insides. Bill panted softly and stared at him with dazed hooded eyes a dopey grin on his face. It made Pennywise purr as he nuzzled the impressive bite mark Bill now spotted on his shoulder. 

He took care to clean the young human up and wrapped him up in the comforter after he was gone settling with him. Bill blinked a few times before he cleared his throat and looked at Pennywise with something he tried to make stern but he faltered as he flushed with embarrassment. He had just been whining and crying underneath him so trying to be stern wouldn’t exactly work. 

“What do you mean you’re awake for me?” 

“I craved you Bill, I wanted you ever since you tried to find me. When you and your friends hurt me I wanted you more. You’re strong Little Buddy. You came back _for_ me.” 

His tone was matter of fact, as if he knew that just his will alone was enough to draw Bill back. Maybe it was. Bill wasn’t sure how to feel anymore. This...God seemed to _want him_ and that was a strange and foreign feeling. He hadn’t had anyone want _him._ Audra has said she loved him but she loved the break he gave her. When they had met she had been going on drug benders and binge drinking. He had given her a break from that lifestyle and she needed _it._ She had then taken that and turned it into love. If it could be called that. Did this creature _love_ him?

“But Beverly stood up to you too. Why not her? We all did so why not any of us. Why _me?”_

Pennywise trained blue eyes on him and Bill felt like he was exposed then. Like every secret, every feeling, and every thought he had ever had was now out in the open. It felt...freeing. Like there wasn’t anything to _hide_ anymore. There wasn’t anyone to impress or any persona he had to endure. When he was here, with It, he was just William Denbrough and it felt so good. He smirked softly before responding in that matter of fact tone. 

“You were made for me Bill.”

Bill paused and bit his lip as his cheeks flushed bright red. “For you?” He asked apprehensively. Sharp teeth nipped at the bite on his shoulder and a deep rumbling purr soothed the author, he was almost asleep when he hear the deep rumble of It’s voice. 

“To be mine. For eternity.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I didn’t make it clear back when Beverly and Ben first got together Stan had a hard time because he remembered how he had left mike and thought about how he could have had the same thing with Mike but since he left he didn’t. With the arrival of the invitation he did it again, so two suicide attempts

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy that! I hope you guys are as excited as I am for this fanfiction to roll on out. I am going to update other fics and tags and such will be added as necessary.


End file.
